【周星x美美】王虎眾隊員招募中【中文注意】
by Koyukidono
Summary: 老早前的作品了... 因為這作品沒啥人氣就自己寫著一直沒發表 CP為中國隊的周星(チャウシン)和美美(メイメイ) 時間設定在動畫59集前, 講的是周星邀美美入隊的故事, 靈感來自動畫裡某句說周星曾壓倒性打敗美美的台詞


時間設定為動畫59集前~ 動畫中有提過周星入隊前, 曾和美美對戰過大次(周星大勝), 所以就腦補了整個過程出來了~

這倆實在搭啊~ 有動畫裡頭周星經常吐槽美美的用字

 **以下開始~**

* * *

 **王虎眾隊員招募中(周星x美美)**

* * *

要成為出色的陀螺手, 除了要有能夠除心所欲地控制陀螺的能力, 體力也是很重要的元素。中國的爆林寺便是讓陀螺手訓練體力的地方, 是一個全中國陀螺手的渴望進入的地方。爆林寺在一座大山的山丘上, 規模龐大, 成員更是上以萬計。要加入爆林寺, 就得先通過一年一度的考試, 在重重難關中過五關斬六將, 才能接受強身健體的訓練。

數到當中的佼佼者, 就非王大翔莫屬了。王大翔憑著其優秀的體力, 年僅十七歲便接管了爆林寺, 是這座山上的最高峰。

除此之外, 還得數與大翔從小的玩伴李赤雲。另外, 就是雖然身為女性, 卻在五年前加入爆林寺並在考試中壓倒眾多對手, 令人刮目相看的美美。

今日, 美美一如往日, 在爆林寺中央的空地中, 站在高台上帶領著學員們鍛鍊身體。她面上掛著自信的笑容, 看著台下跟隨她一舉一動的人們。今天比明天人還要多耶。五百? 六百? 大概有七百上下吧。

美美相信在全中國, 比她的強的陀螺手就只有大翔和赤雲, 亦對自己的實力深信不疑。

 **"美美~~~!"** 忽然一聲獅吼, 響遍整座爆林寺。美美被嚇得趺全在原地, 轉眼一看王大翔已在她背後。

"大翔, 今天的內功也好強勁呀..." 在眾學員面前出洋相的美美抓了抓頭, 苦笑著說。"那麼, 有什麼事嗎?"

"知道大爆發爆旋陀螺大賽吧?"

"嗯, 是那個即將舉行的世界大賽對吧。"

"沒錯。大賽代表會有三個人加上一個後補。算上我、你、赤雲的話, 我們還三缺一。"

"的確。怎樣? 在爆林寺舉行內部選拔賽嗎?"

"不。我們需要"他"。"

"是指誰?"

"我指的是周星。你應該有聽過這個人吧?"

"是有聽過... 雖然實力高強, 但一直沒有來過拜訪耶..."

"其實五年前是有過一次啦。不過怎樣也不重要, 總之, 去找"他"來吧。哈哈, 大家都是陀螺手, 你們一起很談得來。"

* * *

 **~美美視角~**

於是, 隨著大翔豪爽的笑聲, 美美踏上了尋找周星之旅。

"話說, 我連人家長什麼樣子也不知道, 這是叫我如何去找啦..." 在下山的漫長路途, 美美自顧自地說。的確, 在不知道周星的詳細資料下, 要找到他是極其困難。

(不過, 是大翔的命令的話也沒辦法... 對了, 大翔剛才說過, 那個叫周星的, 五年前來過一次? 那時我應該剛剛加入吧。明明是個強者, 怎麼我沒印象...)

美美加入爆林寺, 也是五年前的事。那時她在重重試煉中擊敗眾多對手, 弄哭了不少小男生, 成為小女霸王。

想著當時自己的威風相, 不少歡眾跌破眼鏡的驚訝樣子, 美美不知不覺走了下山...

(總之, 去有陀螺戰鬥場的地方找找吧... 對方也是陀螺手, 這樣見到的機會也比較高...)

這樣想著, 美美便以陀螺戰鬥場為目標。陀螺作為在全球都很受歡迎的熱門運動, 陀螺戰鬥場更加是遍佈世界各地。才走了十分鐘, 美美便看見一個熱鬧的戰鬥場。然而走進環顧四周, 也不見實力特別出彩的陀螺手。此後, 美美又搜過好幾過戰鬥場。

(果然, 不會讓我如此順利的啦...)

找了大半天後, 她對於周星這個人愈來愈好奇。美美心灰意冷地走進另一個戰鬥場。

(人找不到的話, 也不好意思回去見大翔...)

忽然, 她聽見附近起哄起來。

"周星~~~" "是周星呀~~~" 喊著周星的聲音此起彼落。

美美的視線轉到聲音的方向, 隨即看見一大堆女孩圍成一團。似乎, 周星就被她們圍在中間。

(這樣說, 這個周星... 難道是個情聖? )

真不巧, 美美最怕這種人了。不過, 現在有非要找他不可的事。她試圖穿過女生堆, 但瘋狂的女孩們之間完全沒有空位讓她插入。

(沒辦法了... 試試看那個吧... )

美美想起大翔今早的獅吼, 深吸了一口氣。

 **"周~~~星~~~!"**

隨即一聲獅吼, 響遍全場。女孩們都被轟動得捂著耳朵蹲下。只有一個人, 仍然站立在原地。

美美倒抽一口氣。

只見那個人輕輕地脫下臉上的墨鏡, 露出了左眼下的小顆小痣。他的皮膚略黑, 張著一頭棕色頭髮。兩眼不大但眼神銳利, 且五官十分端正。

毫無疑問, 他就是周星。

(雖說我對帥哥不感冒, 但這個人... 也俊美過頭了吧... !)

儘管有點小緊張, 美美還是一步一步走過去。

"你, 就是周星, 對吧...?"

"小姐，你真的失禮，這樣會嚇倒女士們的。"

美美聽罷無奈得跌坐在地。

"仔細看看，你也是個美人呢。是來跟我約會的嗎？抱歉，要首先排隊預約到下月尾呀。"

旋即美美聽見一陣女孩的噓聲和敵視的眼神。

（我收回剛才的評價。果然情聖很討厭！）

"不，不是這樣的... 我想你去一敞爆林寺！" 美美強忍住心裡的怒氣，站起來對周星提出了她的要求。

"雖然是這位美人提出的意見，但只有這個恕我不能接受。約會的場所還是再擇吧。" 周星一手托著頭，一手擺出拒絕的姿勢說。

隨著周星輕挑的態度，美美感覺到的卻是一陣沉重的抗拒之意。

* * *

 **~周星視角~**

作為一個出色的陀螺手，勸說我去爆林寺接受訓練的人不計其數。不少人以為這是我強者的餘俗，然而，我卻沒有向任何人解釋過我對這個地方敬而遠之，真正的緣由。

五年前，我在爆林寺經歷過一次慘敗。打敗我的人，就在這個地方。

我會變得更強，變得比她還要強。我需要做的, 不是再次打敗她。我要證明即使選擇不接受爆林寺的訓練，也能夠成為一個獨當一面，比誰都要強悍的陀螺手。

所以我絕對不會回到那裡。

我轉過身去，扶起身邊的女士們。

"怎樣... 怎樣也不願意跟我去嗎?" 沒想到, 那位女孩仍然不罷休。

"我不去。與其花時間爬上山，倒不如跟我去約會哩。"我說出了我的真心話。

"這邊也是，有重要的事，不得不請你去一敞的！！" 她一邊敲著手上的竹 引起我的注意，一邊這樣說著。"請你擔任中國陀螺手代表 - 王虎眾的一員！"

聽到了中國代表四個字，我赫然發現，女孩對我提出的要求，正是我已身處全國陀螺手頂點的證明。無庸置疑，只有最強的人才能享有這個榮耀，到世界各地進行比賽。

可以成為代表，證明我已經煥然一新，得到認可。

我已經比那個她更強大。

我強忍著心中的喜氣，回答說："我拒絕。你回去轉告王虎眾的隊員，叫他們親自過來跟我交涉。我是不會上去那個地方的。"

"王虎眾的隊員，就在這裡～！！" 女孩不知怎麼氣憤得漲紅了臉大叫說。

"你說我？"

說罷，女孩指著我，深呼吸後用剛才獅吼般的聲量大喊著說："你給我聽好，中國代表隊王虎眾一員，美美在此！！"

我彷住了。

我周星聽見過, 實力高強的女陀螺手只有兩位。一位就是面前的她, 一位是五年前打敗我的女孩。

"周星, 接受我的挑戰吧! 如果你能打敗我, 今天我就先綱開一面吧! " 女孩說罷, 立刻抬出陀螺的發射器。

"是網開一面才對吧... " 我戰戰兢兢, 慢慢地用發抖的左手拿出發射器。

* * *

"我... 輸了。" 美美不甘心地說, 一副垂頭喪氣的表情表露無遺。美美已經回到爆林寺, 王大翔和李赤雲正在她面前。也許是輸掉的原因, 回爆林寺一路顯得特別遙遠。 "而且, 對方還沒有盡全力... "

大翔和赤雲兩人也露出難以置信的神情。"這樣說, 周星他果然很強啊。" 赤雲一副若有所思的表情說。

"周星, 今時今日也已經這麼強了嗎... 美美, 王虎眾隊的正選, 就由我、赤雲和周星擔任吧。"

"什~~~麼~~~~!" 從大翔口中說中的殘酷事實, 深深地打擊了美美。"明白了。大翔說我要當後備就這樣算了吧。"

"周星, 你已經脫胎換骨了... " 看著碰碰撞撞地離開的美美, 大翔不禁自言自語道。

"難道說, 周星就是五年前的考試中, 輸了之後在戰鬥場發瘋的那個男孩?" 赤雲仿然大悟。

大翔回憶起五年前的景象。"當時, 我坐在上一任長老旁邊,看著每一場比賽。自那日起, 我已經相信周星將來會是一個出色的陀螺手..."

* * *

 **~大翔視角~**

 _爆林寺試煉最後一關, 留下來的人兩兩進行淘汰賽, 輸的人就要離開, 不可以接受爆林寺的體力訓練。雖然周星不弱, 但當時美美比他更強。這位小女孩的勝利, 更是跌破不少人的眼鏡。_

 _長老敲著手上的竹 宣佈勝負已分。歡呼聲響徹雲霄。女孩舉高雙手收回自己的陀螺，興高采烈地大叫著。女孩有著男子氣的外表，長著一頭黑色短髮，舉止豪邁，還擁有銳利的氣勢。_

 _不過, 場上的另一個人顯然比她更搶眼。輸了的男孩，亦即是周星，一副浪費了他那俊俏臉孔的表情漲紅了臉, 拾起稍有破壞痕跡的陀螺，瞬間用力把它丟向女孩。在他準備衝過去女孩那裡時, 他已被兩位主持抬起帶走..._

 _"那時, 我對身旁的長老說"這位男孩也很強呀, 讓他離開真的好嗎?" 長老他露出和善的笑容, 跟我說" 身為陀螺手, 懂得尊重對手也是很重要的。如果因為一次的落敗就一愁不振, 是絕對不可能成為強者的!_

"之後我就沒有見過周星了。"

"可是, "周星"這個名號, 卻在不久之後愈來愈為人熟悉。" 赤雲補充說, 並把大翔從回憶拉回現實。

"沒錯。雖然我同意長老的說話, 但我也認為周星不願服輸的態度會令他成為強者, 因為最強的人, 是不會輸給任何人的。周星本人亦也證實了我的想法。赤雲, 你知道為什麼我要吩咐美美親自去找周星嗎?"

赤雲仿然大悟。"難道, 當天打敗周星的女孩... 就是美美?"

"正是。"

* * *

 **~周星視角~**

我看著戰敗之後連腳步也站不穩的女孩離開。雖然我想扶她回去，但被她鄭重地拒絕了。看到她輸了之後受到了如此大的打擊，我當然沒告訴他我還沒有盡全力, 不過她也許已經感覺到了吧。看到這樣的她, 不禁想起以前一輸掉就會發瘋的自己。

在剛才的戰鬥，我確定了一件事。

從她操控陀螺的風格來看，這位自稱美美的女孩，跟五年前擊敗我的女孩是同一人。

在我確確實實感受到這事實時，瞬間百項思緒一起擁入我腦海。

五年前我沒法打倒的她, 今天已成為我的手下敗將了... 我已經比她強了... 那時毫無氣質的她, 如今已經亭亭玉立了呀... 我們將會在同一個隊中...

然後, 我做了一個決定。我抬頭看了看面前的山。

我踏上了前往爆林寺的道路。

過去, 我選擇逃避。五年以來我一直拒絕接觸任何有關爆林寺的資訊。我一直想著要變強, 同時又害怕著這個遍佈著強者的地方。然而, 一直抱有恐懼, 是不能成為真正的強者的。想要更上一層樓, 就必須先克服自己的恐懼。

這樣想著, 我身邊漸漸又聚集了一些被我吸引的女孩們。哎呀, 是我認真的表情太迷人了嗎? 今天也招引了不少狂蜂浪蝶呢。沒差, 反正她們尾隨我我也沒所謂。

不過, 在此之前... 我的目光被一個少年吸引住了。只見他不斷擊敗戰鬥場內一個又一個的陀螺手們, 實力不容小覷。

好, 我決定了。去爆林寺之前, 就先打敗他熱一熱身吧...

我舉起發射器, 把我的陀螺射出, 瞬間我和他的陀螺便碰撞起來。

 **~End~**


End file.
